Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a carbon nanotube ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene composite, a molded article including the same, and a method of fabricating the molded article.
Discussion
Conventional ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene resins typically have good wear resistance and impact resistance in comparison to other resins. These ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene resins are typically used in association with machine parts, such as gears, bearings, cams, mechanical seals, etc., that benefit from wear resistance and impact resistance.
It is also recognized that some machine parts may be utilized to simultaneously provide a determined electrical conductivity and light stability, as well as provide wear resistance and impact resistance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.